


Dear Santa from Dustin

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat supervised writting a letter to Santa from Dustin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa from Dustin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything to do with Power Rangers. It’s not my toy box and I’m only doing this for fun. I also don't own anything to do with Barbie or X-men.
> 
> A/N: Written for britin Dear Santa challenge.

Dear Santa,

Hi! How are you Santa-dude? Dude, that’s my new favorite word. It’s fun, right?

Well, I think I’ve been good this year. I’m never really sure, but I think I’ve been, so maybe you could get me some things this year? Cause that would be so cool!

Can you get something for Justin too? I don’t think he’s writing a letter. He’s kinda giving Kat that annoyed look and doodling instead. Could you find Justin a friend? I think he really needs one. He’s not as mad as he pretends to be, he’s just really sad. I’m trying, I really am, but sometimes I don’t understand what he’s saying and I can tell he gets annoyed with me. If you could find him a friend that wouldn’t get annoyed with him and would keep trying to be his friend and prove to him that they won’t disappear on him I think he’d lighten up a little. I’m going to ask him to teach me some of that karate stuff he’s so good at, so maybe I’ll be his friend, but I really think he could use another one, cause sometimes things go over my head and sometimes I forget important things so if he could have a friend he could rely on that would be great.

Oh and could you get Kat some pink pens. That last pack of multicolored pens she bought none of the pink ones worked. So could you get her some pink pens that work? I think she’d really like them. Can you get Tanya a record deal too? She’s really pretty and she likes yellow as much as I do and I think she deserves it. She can sing really good too, so don’t worry about that. Tommy and Adam could both use gift certificates to the barber. I keep trying to tell them to cut their hair, but Tommy just laughs at me and I get all weird and quiet and barely manage to squeak words out when Adam’s around so I haven’t been able to tell him. I think they would both look better with short hair, so if you could just help them out that’d be cool. I don’t know Rocky that well, he’s always with Adam and so I haven’t really gotten to talk to him a whole lot. I overheard him saying he was missing someone named Billy, maybe you could get this Billy a calling card so he could call Rocky and then Rocky wouldn’t miss him so much. Rocky was all sad when he was talking about him. They’re all volunteers here so I know they’ve all been good.

My friends are all writing letters, but just in case their letters get lost please don’t forget that Allie wants a Barbie, that really funky one with the funny dress. And Rob wants this huge squirt gun, but I think he wouldn’t wait till we were all outside to use it so maybe you could get him one of those small little hand held ones, cause that would leave me less wet. Ellie wanted a book, but I can’t remember which one.

Kat says I’m supposed to ask for something for myself and that Tommy doesn’t need a haircut or Adam either (Don’t listen to her, they really do need haircuts…I could probably use one myself). She just saw that part of the letter. I covered the rest with my hand. I know wishes don’t come true if you share them.

I would like my dad to come get me. I miss him. I know he’s really busy and sometimes he forgets important stuff, like how last year I got my Christmas present in March instead of December. Please make my mom less stressed. I think maybe she’d be a nicer person if she was less stressed. For myself I’d like a comic book – something with Jubilee in it, she’s my favorite cause she’s always so happy and bouncy and wears yellow all the time.

Thank you, Dude. Hope to see lots of presents on Christmas.

Later,  
Dustin (Waldo, just in case you don’t know I’m changing my name to Dustin as soon as I can) Brooks


End file.
